In conventional strategy-based virtual games, a user may exercise control over an area of a virtual space. Within that area of control, the user may build structures in order to assist the user in conquering territory, defeating the units of other users, or otherwise achieving the user's in-game objectives. The user's structures may be clustered primarily or solely within cities.
In conventional virtual games, a city may include different structures such as walls, streets, or buildings that serve different purposes in the game. For example, buildings may be houses that support character units, generate character units, increase resources, increase the capabilities of the character units, increase the rate at which resources are obtained, and/or decrease the rate at which resources are expended. In conventional virtual games, there are no restrictions regarding the placement of structures within in-game cities. Alternatively, in conventional games a structure may have a required position with respect to another structure, for example an annex of a building may be required to be positioned adjacent to that building. These limited placement restrictions may result in simplistic and unrealistic city building. Accordingly, alternative approaches regarding the positioning of structures in virtual games may be advantageous to provide a more realistic and immersive gameplay.